Yesterdays Sins: Albedo's story
by DatDude
Summary: As Albedo's escape pod falls to earth after the lose of the Ultimatrix, he's lost everything and his life begins to flash before his eyes.


Yesterdays Sin: Albedo's Story

My name is Albedo, and your mind is small in comparison to my own. This is a simple statement of fact, and despite what others will tell you of me, I mean you no insult by saying so. I was born on Galvan Prime THE core world of Pan-galactic alliance, seat of the galactic code, and unless you have the technology to travel between dimensions the most technologically advanced world could ever come to know.

From a young age my potential was obvious, and my parents my father in-particular took the always drove home that with that potential came greater responsibility and expectations. It was my deepest wish to for fill that potential that lead me to do what none among my people dared to do, go before the greatest Galvan alive, and ask him something of him. No one goes to Azmeth, if he thinks your worthy he comes to YOU. In general after you've made a name for yourself in your chosen field, and never as young as I was when I dared stand before him. My father was so pleased to see me be granted the job before his death.

These thoughts fill my mind as I look out the porthole of an escape pod rocketing away from The "Chimerian Hammer" the most feared ship in the known universe was in its death throws, and I may well be going with it.

"BLASTED COMPUTER ESCAPE PODS ARE MENT FOR EMERGANCY USE WHY WOULD YOU BUILD ONE THAT TAKES TWO MINUTES TO BOOT UP!"

The day I met the great Azmeth shines in my mind as the greatest day of my life.

"Young one you distract me from my work. You should go, and maybe one day I will seek you out when you have gained the experience I need for my assistance."

Looking back he seemed to tall, like a giant stepped from the legends of old.

"But great Azmeth if you would only look at my designs for using mechamorphic technologies to contain you master work you could cut the size down by . . . "

He looked cross with me for the very first time.

"That technology is only available at that level by extracting it from a LIVING Mechamorph. "

"OR by a willing donor sir! My father was on Galvan B after the creation of the Mechamorphs, and studied them at length. They can create from their own forms lesser creatures no more sentient then the plants you have in the lobby down stairs. You can marry that with whatever you're using as a control device and it will be able to adjust in size shape and form endlessly. "

The old man smiled, and gave me a job. It was the LAST time I made him smile.

I pull the console open my bare hands and this un-Galvan like size becomes useful for once. Manually cutting the power from life support, and truth be told everything but the engines and the inertial dampeners I wonder if I die falling to earth what my father would think of me now. Twisted, ugly, and hunted in every civilized star system I do not think it would be a positive view.

The history of Vilgax ship, and its forbidden technologies is well know in the galaxies I've visited. It is the eternal specter feared on so many worlds, called the "darkening sky" in the Aldarian cascade, and called the "great war bringer" on my own world for Vilgax failed siege of it a century ago when I was still a child.

I joined forces with its master Vilgax the conquer, the beast that shattered the Galactic Enforcers with the murder of Specimen Prime. It was not as some would tell you me ego that drove me to join with such a foul entity, it was desperation. As the guidance system in the escape pod burns out and I'm forced to calculate my reentry vector myself I notice it takes me a full second longer then it should. My mind was squeezed into this tiny in efficient human brain and it's taking its tole.

The cabins getting hotter and hotter as I cut thought the filthy atmosphere of this backwater world and remember the moment Azmeth fired me.

"You would endow the sum total of our efforts, and the most advanced object in three galaxies to a backwater primitive! "

"The man is a legend despite his origins! I would see MY life's work in the hands of someone of MY choosing! You services are no longer required, leave this place and do not return."

All that effort, all that time, and the old man would give IT to a shaven ape on a world so backwards it is not even an official member of the galactic community at large. The great Omnitrix would I'm sure be used to break rocks. A masterwork the equal of the first faster then light drive or the great enigma engine.

The night I left I took what I needed to make sure the Omnitrix wasn't wasted, and I became an outlaw. Will anyone ever understand it was not for my glory, but for his?

The pod slams into the ocean doing twice the speed of sound, the dampeners to the designers credit hold, and I do not get smashed into a fine powder. My head makes contact with the control console and before I black out I can't help but think that human neural tissue doesn't heal the way Galvan tissue does. I dream of broken eggs and a spoiled form of what humans call "an omelet".

The ocean currents rock me awake genially and I sit up shivering from the cold. I labor in stale air to get the life support back and when it kicks in I feel the enormity of my discomfort. If I had been unconscious longer I'd have used up all the air.

I sit down next to the vent as I sit on the ocean floor and let the heat and fresh oxygen restore me. I take stock of my situation.

"I was a fool to trust Vilgax, and it cost me the Ultimatrix. With that at least I had the power stay free, and . . .and I am talking to myself. Medical equipment, an escape pod should have medical equipment. "

It dawns on me as I find an out dated generic medical scanner that registers my human body as a "hominid possibility advanced", that I am utterly alone in this universe. The device registers a mild concussion, and tells me to get some rest.

"Crippled and alone. . .Things . . . I need tools, and when away from civilization you must find OR CREATE your own. "

I make the navigation system functional in an hour and make my way to land. The area I've selected uses a staggering amount of energy for planet with this level of technology. That means technology and I whisper a prayer to Metron the ancient god of knowledge that these foolish human aren't using it all to light up something shinny.

My escape pod lands on a sandlot covered in what looks like trash. I grab the survival kit that by the exasperation date on the spoiled rations came with the pod when Vilgax got it.

I walk on the sandy soil and a vagrant speaks in that vile monkey talk that humans use. I find the translator in the survival kit and clip it to my belt as he speaks.

"Are you from da'moon?"

"Yes I come here for the weather!"

I kick in the clocking field on the escape pod and it vanishes . Leaving the vagrant there was stupid I know but I'm not a killer, I'm a scientist even if it is only a human. I look off at the vast compound in the distance and wonder what it could be for. It was a sea of towers mixed with vegetation and architecture that spans this world. It was the source of the energy readings that drew me here. I look at the vagrant, and try to sound like an alpha male monkey as I talk.

"YOU, WHAT IS THAT PLACE OVER THERE?"

He looks puzzled, but speaks.

"The happiest place on earth."

The utter absurdity of that statement takes a minute to work its way through my less then seller translator. I leave the vagrant and his tiny mind to make sense of our meeting however he can. Where I in my right mind I certainly would have found a better landing sight, but I am not and something is burning inside me. I NEED to do this, to create a work of science is to be Galvan, and I am either Galvan or I am not.

No my friend, it did NOT dawn on me that the medical scanner didn't know enough about my human form to make an accurate diagnosis.

Reaching a crude barricade that directs the masses to a main gate, I ponder a moment how best to gain entry, then pull out a tiny ray gun from the survival kit. The section of barricade in from of me dissolved in a flash.

"No eatable food in the escape pod, but it has a high end energy weapon? I trusted Vilgax why?"

I pass a sign for "Spaceship Earth" with a picture of a massive and VERY SHINY geodesic sphere.

"The heart of this place is a very large shinny ball? Oh humanity I bet you spend long hours marveling at its reflectivity!"

Someone taps me on my shoulder and I almost incinerate them.

"Pardon me visitor, but you seem lost!"

What I for a beat of my filthy human heart I take to be a human female but its flesh it just a bit too synthetic.

"You are a crude android aren't you?"

"Yes I am a android cast member. As long as we don't leave the yellow path I can be your personal tour guide!"

"Are their more like you here?"

"Why yes there are! The park has used used animatronics extensively since it opened, and free roaming android cast members have been in use since 2001! "

I dial the weapon's intensity back to its lowest level, and shot the grinning automaton in the face. It twitches slightly and begins a labored walk to what I assume is its maintenance bay. It felt good to shot something so human like I admit it. Looking back on it all that I wasn't noticed was a minor miracle but then again this is the happy shrine of the giant shinny ball that all humans wise to one day visit, everyone was probably looking someplace else.

Reaching the back of a building the crude construct all but falls through the door, and I step over it. The room is stacked floor to ceiling with what I am supremely surprised to see is solid level three technology.

A worlds technology level you see is the measure of the average science level the world over. Somehow for reasons I will never understand humans have poured vast resources into this "happiest place on earth". I would however learn what they hoped to gain as I began my labors.

"God damn android poptarts always breaking. I swear if it was another fat kid asking for a piggy back ride! What the hell are you doing here?"

The human was right beside me and I in no way saw them coming. For the first time I realize I am not in possession of my full faculties. Thank the old gods for human stupidity.

"Christ on a cracker, a Ben 10 bot! I didn't know he was one of ours? Figures though merchandising rights on that one must be worth a lot of money. Must be the boys answer to those cookie cutter pop starlets we always turn out. Literally these days hahaha!"

"Umm yes I am . . . waiting for a costume change. By the door umm someone fell down! I Ben Tennyson wish to help, but I was told not to move by the control brain."

The human ignores me and walks over to the downed android. I shot him in the back, like I shot IT in the face, and I my heart skips a beat. The weapon was still set at its lowest so he will live, and I am glad of that. To take a life so easily is a sign of barbarity, and I curse myself for momentarily forgetting what the weapon was set to.

As a fever set in I begin to create. Another better quality android female was in storage labeled "Test model 2015 starlet – Mandy". Its remarkably well engineered for this level technology, and should be capable of any complex moments short of acrobatics. Its internal computer system is painfully limited as if it was waiting for an upgrade or meant to only dance around pretending to sing I don't know, and don't care. Half its internal processing system smashes against the far wall as I make room for parts I customize from whats on hand. Medical scanners as a rule need a huge amount of memory in case they need to store medical data on several patients with different anatomies, and it provides the materials terrestrial technologies can not. I don't want to loose the translator, so I only copy as much of its programing into my creations as it's limited storage can stand. My companion will need further upgrades in the long term I know, but with the tools at hand my work is done and I bring my creation to life.

"Yea Yea Yea . . . I think I did it again!"

"Engage higher brain functions."

"Oh, what was I saying? My name is Mandy, and you don't look well Creator."

"No I am not well, and I do need your help with that. First however, I believe you know this place better then I. Please lead me out of here, and then I have a story to tell."

"I'm lead though an underground series of passages, to a room meant for someone named "Walter" . . . oh wait you know this part I take it you WHERE there. What do you think Mandy?"

The impromptu android companion blinked and took a long moment to process the all of the information her creators story in-tailed.

"What I KNOW, is that you are in the throws of what I understand is called Neural frenzy. A state in which the Galvan brain tissue begins to regenerate at a high rate of speed after substantial trauma. It can be draining, and you should rest."

Albedo tried to sit up in bed in protest but he lacked the strength.

"Azmeth left me locked in this . . .filthy HUMAN form . . .how could I be in Neural frenzy? The Omnitrix had safeguard after safe guard to keep the forms from crossing."

She tilted her head to the side just a bit.

"Creator I have a Question. If the Omnitrix was infallible where you exposed to anything else that could change your species?"

He turned his head away before speaking.

"My Ultimatrix. . . was built from Azmeth's unfinished prototype. HE must have have made some error in its programming I did not foresee. I'll need access to another codon stream fueled device to repair my geno-archetype. The game goes on, not Galvan not human. Azmeth why . . .blast you?"

The new life form called Many ran her fingers through his hair before making up her mind for the first time.

"I THINK you are very proud my creator."

End.


End file.
